


Caught in my web

by Weebo1



Series: The Spider and the Flies [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Danganronpav3, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Modern AU, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, academy au, danganronpa - Freeform, murder warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebo1/pseuds/Weebo1
Summary: Hi. I'm Kumo Arine, Ultimate Arachnologist. I know you're going to question. I'm really the Ultimate Spider. But telling people I study spiders puts them at ease, rather then telling them I am an actual spider. I do actually have eight eyes, I just cover up most of them with my hair. And I keep my other four legs tucked in so they kinda look like some kind of backpack. And I do have fangs if you were wondering. This is going to contain Pre-Game Saihara and Somewhat Pre-Game Ouma. Most of the others will either be Pre-Game or Post-Game. Oh, and read the book, it's... not bad.Oh great, now she's yelling at me. I guess I'll see you later, go read the book. I'll see you once the Author stops yelling at me.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Original Male Character(s), Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi/Original Male Character(s), Saihara Shuichi & Original Character(s), Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shuichi Saihara/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Spider and the Flies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174688
Kudos: 1





	Caught in my web

My eyes fluttered open as the blinding rays of sunlight shined through the curtains. I looked around to see several bottles scattered around the room. My head began to pound, I was definitely hungover. I groaned as I held my head. "Drinking? Again?" A familiar voice asked. 

"Hello to you too Saihara." I said sarcastically as I looked at him through my fingers. "You're not even aloud to drink! You're underage and at a school!" He said. "So were not getting off this subject?" I mumbled. "Arine..." He said and I tensed up.

 _"Geez! His tone is scary."_ I thought. "Alright! I'm sorry!" I yelled and he smacked me over the head. "Ow..." I whined as I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it!" He yelled. "Whatever, let's just hurry up." He Said and I nodded.

"You get some water and I'll pick out your clothes because we both know you have no sense of style." He said. "Hey! I have a sense of style!" I retaliated. "Don't lie to me. All the time I've known you, you've never had any kind of style." He said. I sighed, not wanting to argue with my headache.

He chose a blood red turtleneck with a black V-neck T-shirt over it with baggy black pants with white web decaling all over them. I put my hair into a ponytail with a clip shaped like a Black widow spider, my bangs still covering my other sets of eyes. He gave me black gloves covering my clawed fingers, a web design on the back with a spider on the palm.

Saihara is one of the only few people I know here, few meaning three. Yes, I only know three people at this place. "This place" is called the Ultimate Academy. Everyone here has a special talent, I'm known as an Arachnologist. 

The people I know are Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi Saihara, and Gonta Gokuhara. Saihara is a Detective, Ouma is called a rigger and is great with tricks(I changed his talent. If you don't like it, you can leave), and Gokuhara is an Entomologist.

I didn't bother getting to know anyone else because none of them really interested me and none of them came up to me. Even so, I'm closer with Ouma than I am Saihara and Gokuhara. Saihara is the only one who knows about my drinking problem, and only Ouma knows I'm Half-Spider.

I don't tell Ouma because Saihara is bad enough. But it's strange, because the fridges in everyone's rooms get restocked every day while everyone's in classes. But anything someone already has in there gets replaced. 

So any Alcohol I have in there gets replaced and none of the staff question me about it, which is strange. But It's not like I mind. It just confuses me. I snapped out of my thoughts as I walked into the classroom with Saihara next to me. 

I was much taller than everyone else, I was slightly taller than Gokuhara. Who was 6'6. I was 6'8, I realize the fact that I'm like a small giant. It draws more attention to me and I honestly hate it. The class ended pretty quickly and it was now free time.

I sighed and walked through the grassy walkways that were outside. _"Why am I in this place again?"_ I wondered. "Hey!" A voice yelled. I turned around to see a girl with blonde hair walking over.

"Hey there." She smiled, I looked her up and down. She had a white collared shirt with an orange tie and pink sweater-vest on with a purple skirt that had a music scale pattern, purple knee-high socks and brown shoes.

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu. I'm the Piano Prodigy at this school. I realized that you were the only one I hadn't met, so what's your name?" She asked. I stared at her for a second. "I'm Kumo Arine, Arachnologist." I answered before turning away and proceeding to walk.

"What's an Arachnologist?" She asked as she caught up with me. "A person who studies spiders and other creatures in the Arachnid family." I answered and sped up my pace. "That's cool! I can't get anywhere near a spider, let alone study it!" She said and I stopped walking.

"Y'know, I'm not in the mood to deal with Hu-Other people today. So, leave me alone and do whatever your stupid talent is." I said as I glared at her and walked away. "God I hate Humans." I sighed. I continued walking, other people talking to me and either me ignoring them or telling them to leave me alone or to fuck off.

I walked for another good thirty minutes. I yawned and stretched the extra legs from my back. "Man, I can only keep them tucked in like that for so long." I muttered. I was about to continue walking when I tensed up at the feeling of something grabbing one of the legs, my face went burning hot at a certain feeling I absolutely despised.

"Ouma! Let go before I rip you open with one of the other legs!" I yelled at him and he laughed. "C'mon KumKum, I know you won't." He grinned as I tucked in the legs. "What the hell got into you to think you can pull a little stunt like that?" I yelled at him. "Sorry! Sorry!" He Giggled.

"Didn't I tell you to stop touching them like that?" I asked him. "You told me you'd stop too, don't you remember?" I added. "Who knows? I am a Liar, after all." He said. " _He keeps reminding me of..."_

I set my hand on his head and ruffled his hair a bit. "I told you this already. I believe you Ouma." I said before he started swatting at my hand. "Hey! Quit that!" He yelled and I laughed.

"We should go, classes are about to start." I said as I began to walk but he didn't follow. I sighed and walked back. "Don't make me drag you." I said and he smiled at me. "C'mon Ouma. We need to go." I said and started walking. I heard him start running, he tried jump onto my back but I turned around and caught him.

With the force and speed of his jump, We would've fallen over if it weren't for my extra legs. "Why'd you do that?" He asked. "You can't jump on my back like that. Remember?" I asked. "Remind me?" He asked and I sighed.

"It's my Weak spot." I said and set him down. "And there is only one time you will tell anyone about it and one time only. You will be able to tell when." I explained quickly. I picked him up and set him on my shoulders. 

"You may not be able to ride on my back, but riding my shoulders is just fine." I said and began to walk. _"Saihara... Ouma... Why do these two care so much about me? I get Ouma since I've known him for a few years but why Saihara?"_ I thought as I walked. 

"What are you looking so gloomy for?" Ouma asked as I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking. Don't worry about it." I brushed it off. "If you say so, but don't be afraid to tell me about something that bothers you." He said and I nodded.

**Bonus:**

Kumo: I don't like Humans. They're disgusting, a nuisance and annoying. I-

Kokichi: *Running over* KumKum-Chaaaaaan!

Shuichi: Hey Arine, how you doing?

Kumo: ...

Kumo: I like... certain Humans.


End file.
